Fifty Shades of A BAB
by GoddessofMy0wnWorld
Summary: Ana has had rough teenage years but when she gets her slice of the happiness pie everything from her past tries to destroy her
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of B.A.B-Prologue

_How did I get myself into this shit, again? _ I promised myself to never slip like this again to bring me back to this sweetly-horrific place. This place is my sanctuary, my happiness, yet it will tear me down limb from limb.

_Persephone_

_Why am I back at this club?_ I started thinking about _HIM _tonight and found myself very depressed, but that isn't the worst part. The worst part is that I needed to take my anger out on someone. I tried boxing like usual, but I knew I need release.

Now here I am standing at the bar in a BDSM club looking for a new submissive to take my anger out on. I look around the club and see the people that are always here and then I see a couple of new faces. Then I seen his eyes...his green sickening eyes. I thought that he would stop following me but I guess not.

_Stephen-FUCKING-Williams_

He spots me and starts walking toward me.

"Well, well, well look who has finally joined the club where she belongs. Hello Pet."

I barely batted an eyelash because I am not that scared little girl anymore "Hello Bastard. I didn't know that they let rats in this club but looky here, It must be a miracle!"

"Oh Ana, you were always a joker even as a little girl. But, I thought that the punishments you got for speaking that way would have straightened that out. I miss our sessions. Do you miss our sessions, my darling girl?"

"Is that what you have tricked yourself into believing that I actually wanted the punishments and the sex because you fucking raped me and practically got away with it."

Stephen put his hand on my arm and all I saw was red. I punched in his jaw with a satisfying crack and preceded the jump on him and land multiple blows to his face and body until I felt somebody pull me off of him. I looked up into those familiar grey eyes.

_Christian-F'in-Grey_

**Can this night get any worse?**

"Get your damn hands off of me, Grey!"

Christian was still holding my shoulders and I was two seconds from punching him too.

"I am going to sue you Bitch. You fucking broke my damn jaw you fucking whore," yelled Stephen from the ground.

I wish he would try to sue me after all the shit he did to me and my family. I will kill him.

"Anastasia, Calm the fuck down NOW! You are in the middle of a BDSM club making a scene and not a very good one at that," Christian whispered-yelled.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_EXPLOSION_

" CHRISTIAN! Let me go, dammit! I am fine...gosh. As for the 'man' on the ground who thinks he is the shit, the pee and the stomach ache. Who the fuck do you think you are dealing with here? Sue me, really?! Well when you are done with that, Can you tell your wife also known as my mother that I said hello? You sick bastard! My ass is covered but I could charge you with a couple of things considering the little girl on your arm. I don't know how the club security missed that your partner was underage but I will make sure it is handled properly."

Everyone looked at me. I AM LIVID. No one in here understands that I have through so much with Christian and Stephan in these last couple months

"Luke Get the damn car, ready." I turned to the petite teen that Stephen had on a leash," You are coming with me and I will take you home, OK?," she nodded quickly at me and began to walk away from Stephen but, he decided he was going to be difficult and yank her back," _If you do let that girl go, you will have a nose to match your jaw." _I said through clinched teeth. He quickly let her go and she ran towards me. I grabbed her hand and began to walk out of the club with her.

I tucked her shaking body into the car and buckled her up and was getting ready to climb in when I heard," Ana! Baby, please wait. Let me explain what you saw in the apartment." Christian yelled breathless.

I turned to Christian and said in a very calm voice "That will not be right now, because I have to take this little girl home. I will be at Escala later and we can talk then. I love you!"

I climbed into the car and turned to the girl shaking in the seat next to me.

* * *

**A/N-**

**Hey guys! So I decided to change my storyline so here it is...Thank you to all of my reviews and my followers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fifty Shades Of BAB

Ugh...

My mother wants me to come visit her Stephen because she wants to see her daughters. I hate visiting them but at least she is not calling to say that she will be getting married again.

Stephen is husband number 4 and my least favorite of them all. They married when I was 15 years old. As if Stephen wasn't bad enough, he had a daughter, Leila Williams.

Leila was beautiful. When I first met her I thought she and I could possibly get along but I quickly found out was wrong. She had long flowing brown hair with dark highlights, bright green eyes and long dark eyelashes. She was polite and quiet when my mom was around but the minute she was gone she would talk down to me. She called me ugly and fat and her father was no different because he did the same thing every time he got the chance. At school I was a joke thanks to Leila, everyone laughed and called me names but, the worst part was the beatings. Oh god they were terrible. Since I was so depressed by the things people said about me, I began to cut myself. Leila swore up and down that that gave her the right to cut me also.

Leila and her friends made a game of the beatings. They decided if one of them could catch me before I left after school then they would beat me as a group. Everytime I was caught Leila would do the honor of giving me a a nice long cut on my back.

I shudder to think about what they did to me. But, I eventually escaped from them and moved from hot Georgia to cold and rainy Seattle. I live in a tiny studio apartment all alone with a small kitchen and bathroom and no hot water. Hey but who is complaining. It is better than that hell hole that I used to call home. I am currently a student at WSU with a shitload of student loans. I go to school, come home for 30 minutes to get ready for work and carry on. I work until six in the morning then go to school at seven. That is my schedule all week including weekends expect minus the school on weekends. I work at Starbucks and a24hr McDonalds all week and add a small liquor store that isn't in the best of parts of the city on weekends. I don't know how my mother expects me to pay for a ticket to Georgia. She is just adding to my stress and she doesn't even care but Carla is only worried about herself.

I hear the alarm on my phone go off. That's my cue to get ready for work. _Ugh!_

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait but I found out my boyfriend of 2 years is a lying cheating bastard but hey who is bitter. Not me of course. I will be updating at least once every week and sorry for the short chapter.  
_

_Love you Gals and Guys,_

_GoddessofmyownWorld;)_


End file.
